habiticafandomcom_nl-20200215-history
To-do's
thumb|Voorbeeld van een to-dolijstTo-do's zijn taken die slechts één keer moeten gebeuren, of toch niet met een regelmatig schema terugkomen. Dit kan bijvoorbeeld zijn: "maak opstel over voeding" of "was de auto". Je kan zoveel to-do's maken als je wil. Er is de mogelijkheid om een deadline in te stellen, maar dit zal niets beïnvloeden (voorlopig - juni 2016 - is er nog niets in de code verbonden aan deze deadline, hoewel er plannen zijn om dit wel te doen). Als je een to-do lang uitstelt, zal hij rood worden. Ook dit heeft geen invloed op je levenspunten. Samen met gewoontes en dagelijkse taken vormen to-do's de categorieën van taken. Effecten Beloningen Een to-do die wordt afgevinkt, wordt grijs. Het wordt van de lijst van actieve to-do's naar de gedaan-lijst verplaatst. De speler krijgt ervaringspunten, goud, mana, kans op een drop en kans op een voltreffer. Oude to-do's To-do's die niet worden afgevinkt, geven geen schade aan de speler. De levenspunten worden dus niet beïnvloed. Na een tijd worden onafgemaakte to-do's roder. Ze geven dan meer beloningen wanneer ze toch worden afgevinkt. Dit is zodat je motivatie hebt om ook je oudere taken nog te doen. Deze beloningen stijgen echter niet onbeperkt. Na ongeveer een maand blijven ze op hun niveau staan, zodat je niet de neiging krijgt om taken onbeperkt uit te stellen, alleen voor de hogere beloning. Een to-do aanmaken Om een nieuwe to-do aan te maken op de site, typ je tekst in het veld waar staat "Nieuwe To-do", onder het tabje 'taken', in de derde kolom. Druk op enter of klik op het plusje naast het veld om de to-do toe te voegen aan je lijst. Als je een of meerdere labels hebt aangeduid terwijl je de nieuwe to-do aanmaakt, zullen deze automatisch aan de to-do worden toegevoegd. Een todo op de apps voeg je toe door in je takenvenster op de blauwe plus te tikken (als je deze niet ziet, scroll dan naar boven) en daar todo te kiezen. Meerdere tegelijk Om meerdere to-do's tegelijk toe te voegen, klik je op "voeg meerdere tegelijk toe" onder het tekstveld van een nieuwe to-do. Na het invullen van de eerste to-do druk je op enter om de tweede te schrijven. Na al de gewenste to-do's in te vullen, klik je op het plusje om ze allemaal aan de lijst toe te voegen. Labels die zijn geselecteerd, zullen aan al deze nieuwe to-do's worden toegewezen. Vanuit de chat Het is ook mogelijk om to-do's rechtstreeks vanuit de chat of vanuit je privéberichten toe te voegen. Klik hiervoor naast of net onder het bericht dat je als to-do wil gebruiken op het icoontje van een pijltje uit een vierkant. Als je met je muis over dit icoontje hangt, verschijnt de tekst 'Bericht kopiëren als To-do'. Je to-dolijst bekijken Je kan je to-dolijst (onder 'taken') op drie manieren zien: *Actief: Al je niet-gedane to-do's *Met datum: Al je to-do's die een einddatum hebben, gesorteerd met de dichtste eerst *Gedaan: De to-do's die je reeds hebt afgevinkt De drie manieren zijn te kiezen met de tabs net boven de to-do's. Oude gedane taken worden automatisch gearchiveerd na 3 dagen. Je kan ze dan nog steeds bekijken via de data display tool of Gegevens weergeven in de taakbalk bovenaan. De data display tool laat je ook zien welke taken hun einddatum vandaag hebben of reeds 'over datum' zijn. Een to-do aanpassen Een to-do aanpassen kan door op het potloodicoontje te klikken. Je kan de titel veranderen, een omschrijving toevoegen (of aanpassen), een einddatum kiezen en de taak onderverdelen in kleinere taken. Je kan ook labels toevoegen, waarmee je je to-do's in categorieën kan verdelen. Er is ook een moeilijkheidsgraad om in te stellen, die bepaald hoeveel beloningen je voor het afvinken zal krijgen, en je kan (na level 10) attributen kiezen volgens dewelke de beloningspunten verdeeld zullen worden. Een to-do voltooien Het moeilijkste gedeelte van een to-do is hem uitvoeren. Hem in Habitica afvinken gebeurt door simpelweg op de checkbox te klikken. De to-do zal dan grijs worden en je krijgt Ervaringspunten, goud, mana en misschien een drop. De to-do verplaatst zich naar de 'gedaan'-tab. Als je per ongeluk een to-do hebt aangevinkt die je nog niet hebt gedaan, kan je deze in de gedaan-tab terug 'ontvinken'. De Ervaringspunten, het goud en de mana die je kreeg, worden dan terug weggenomen en de to-do wordt terug onvoltooid in het tab Actief geplaatst. Als je daarentegen de to-do terugwilt omdat je dezelfde to-do nog eens moet doen (je hebt bijvoorbeeld 'auto wassen' gedaan, maar nu is je auto terug vuil geworden), dan moet je deze opnieuw aanmaken als een nieuwe to-do. To-do's herschikken Zoals bij alle taken kan je ook to-do's herschikken door ze naar hun nieuwe plek te slepen of door naast de taak op het icoontje te klikken met het pijltje naar boven gericht ('Zet de taak bovenaan'). Als je op dit icoontje klikt terwijl je de Ctrl- of Cmd-toets ingedrukt houdt, zal de taak helemaal onderaan de lijst worden gezet in plaats van bovenaan. Als je de volgorde op de website aan het veranderen bent, doe dit dan onder het tabblad 'Actief'. Bij 'Gedaan' of 'Met datum' is het mogelijk dat de volgorde ongewenst verandert. Spijtig genoeg is er nog geen manier om een to-do permanent bovenaan de lijst te zetten, bijvoorbeeld wanneer dit een belangrijke to-do is. Wat je wel kan doen als deze to-do belangrijk is om te blijven zien, is er een bepaald label aan geven (bv. 'top') en door op dit label te klikken zullen dan alleen de to-do's zichtbaar zijn die hieronder vallen. Als je zowel de website als de app gebruikt, zorg er dan voor dat ze gesynchroniseerd zijn vooraleer je een nieuwe to-do toevoegt om de volgorde van de to-do's te bewaren. Helpknop De helpknop is het vraagtekentje rechtsbovenaan in de to-dokolom. Wanneer je hierop klikt, zal je een korte opsomming van nuttige informatie over to-do's krijgen. In deze wiki staat dezelfde informatie, maar dan uitgebreider. Score De hoeveelheid ervaringspunten en goud die je verdient met een to-do hangt af van de taakwaarde. De minimumwaarde (waarmee je de meeste beloningen krijgt) is -47,27 en wordt bereikt na ongeveer een maand de to-do niet te hebben afgevinkt. Hierna daalt de waarde nog wel, maar heeft dit geen effect meer op je beloningen. De hoeveelheid mana die je krijgt van een to-do bedraagt 1% van je maximum mana. Als een to-do onderverdeeld is, geldt elk afgevinkt onderdeeltje voor evenveel goud, ervaringspunten en mana als het zou geleverd hebben als het een to-do op zichzelf was geweest. Daarbovenop levert ook de to-do zelf nog eens deze beloningen. Dat betekent dat een to-do (bv. 'kamer opknappen') met twee onderdelen (bv. 'opnieuw behangen' en 'opruimen') drie keer de hoeveelheid beloningen geeft die een enkelvoudige to-do zou hebben gegeven. Er kan wel slechts één drop per to-do verschijnen, zelfs als er onderverdelingen zijn. Misschien komt de gedachte wel in je op: "Waarom zou ik mijn to-do's meteen doen, als ze meer waard zijn wanneer ik ze een maand laat liggen? Is het niet juist de bedoeling om motivatie te geven om ze snel te doen?" De redenatie achter deze manier is dat als to-do's in waarde zouden verminderen wanneer ze ouder worden, dan zou je de rode (oudere) nog minder willen doen, omdat ze op een gegeven moment niet veel meer waard zouden zijn. Dus zou er weinig nut zijn om iets te doen eens je het een beetje hebt uitgesteld. Daarentegen heb je met het huidige systeem wel nog steeds de motivatie om de oudere to-do's te doen. Dit is des te meer waar voor dingen die niet snel of makkelijk voltooid kunnen worden, zoals langetermijnprojecten. "Onmiddelijke" to-do's (degenen die je op je lijst zet en bijna meteen weer afvinkt) lijken weinig waarde te hebben, maar ze geven wel een onmiddelijke beloning, waarmee je sneller dichter kan komen bij iets dat je graag wilt kopen of bij een extra spreuk die dag. Dat is ook een voordeel, tegenover expres wachten tot de to-do rood is geworden. Vooruitgang In de rechterbovenhoek van de to-dokolom staat een grafiekicoontje ('Vooruitgang'). Hierop klikken zal je vooruitgangsgrafiek tonen, waarop je de samengetelde taakwaarde van al je to-do's kan bekijken. Veel rode to-do's geven bijvoorbeeld een sterke negatieve score. Opruimen Het werk van een held laat een spoor van prestaties na. In de 'Gedaan'-tab bovenaan de to-dokolom kan je een lijst zien van de to-do's die je recent hebt afgevinkt. Onderaan deze lijst bevindt zich een knop 'Voltooide taken verwijderen', waarmee je al je voltooide taken definitief kan verwijderen (afgezien van degenen die deel zijn van een uitdaging). Hiermee kan de site sneller gaan en kan je problemen met het sorteren van to-do's voorkomen. Je kan ze hierna niet meer exporteren, dus als je ze ergens wil bijhouden, doe dan eerst een dataexport. To-do's van meer dan drie dagen oud worden automatisch gearchiveerd. Dit betekent dat ze niet meer in de 'Gedaan'-tab zullen opduiken, maar je kan ze nog wel vinden bij de dataexport en in de data display tool. Na dertig dagen (voor niet-leden) of negentig dagen (voor leden) worden ze ook hier automatisch uit verwijderd. Zie ook *Voorbeeld To-do's *Gewoontes *Dagelijkse taken *Beloningen View this page in other languages *English *Français *Deutsch Categorie:Beginners